ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron
Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron is a novel by D. Isaac Thomas. It was released on August 25, 2015. It is the first book of the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Opening crawl Summary Ronald Potter's first year at the Jedi Temple. Ron's one dream is to leave home and attend Pilot Academy like his brother, father, and grandfather. But just as he is mysteriously denied entrance to Pilot Academy, he is invited to attend the Jedi Temple—a school that he didn't apply for and that only recruits 1-year-olds....until now. Now under the tutelage of Master Yoda, Ron learns that he possesses more strength and potential than he could have dreamed. Plot Opening Ronald Potter lived on Tatooine with his mother, father, younger brother Oliver Potter and older brother Gregory Potter. In elementary school, Ronald and his class flew in simulators, and Ronald was one of the top scores. Ronald’s father was a graduate of Pilot Academy and Gregory followed in his footsteps. Ronald had every expectation of doing so as well and therefore felt himself “doomed” when he received a rejection letter from Galactic Republic Senator Tarkin, with Tatooine Agriculture Academy as a recommended alternate school. Ronald despairs of this fate, both because it will not involve flying in space and because every plant he touches seems to turn to dust. Acceptance letter Things change dramatically for Ronald when, the next day, he receives a letter from Principal Antilles of Coruscant Jedi Temple, inviting him to attend. The letter was accompanied with a note from Jedi Grand Master Yoda stating that the Force was strong in Ronald and it would be good to teach him. The letter came as a complete surprise, as it was highly unusual for anyone Ronald’s age to begin training as a Jedi. Still, Ronald was tentatively excited as he knew, amongst other things, that Jedi get to use some sort of “laser sword.” First semester Upon his arrival at the Jedi Temple, Ronald Potter felt as if he did not fit in, placed amongst students who had been using the Force and capable of feats such as levitating suitcases to the tops of their bunks using only the Force. He also had to deal with obstacles such as bullying students and arriving late to class due to having his watch set to Tatooine time. Despite this, Ronald soon made a couple of close friends, Bill Reggan, Ammon Kendels, and Eegan Reich, and began drawing Jawa Pilot comics for the school newspaper, and achieved good marks in most of his courses, save Basic Lifting with the Force with Master Yoda and the Wookiee Kitnum’s Physical Education course. He also developed a crush on a female student, Annabeth Skywalker. Heading into spring break, Ronald didn’t feel any closer to becoming a Jedi. Second semester Following spring break, Ronald and his fellow students began attending a number of new courses, including Master Yoda’s lecture on the Principles of the Force, as well as a study of Early Mandalorian Poetry with Librarian Lackbar and Advanced Lightsaber Dueling with Mr. Maulpres. He joined a Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, but continued to struggle greatly with lifting objects in the Force. At the tournament, Ronald caused a spectacle when he accidentally turned off Severus’ lightsaber during his duel with Ammon. Many believed this to be cheating, though Ronald had done it accidentally using the Force. Ronald’s final days of the school year were tainted with a widespread reputation of his being a cheater. Investigating the Sith Lonelier than ever, Ronald began walking around outside to pass the time. However, his second trip proved to be a near disaster. As he came across a wanted poster, he noticed Darth Vadermort lurking nearby. The hooded Vadermort immediately turned to face Ronald. Surprised and frightened, Ronald immediately fell to his knees and was soon cornered. However, Mr. Maulpres, who had previously sensed the danger, ignited his lightsaber and charged at Darth Vadermort, scaring him away. The Sith fled in his airspeeder. Realizing how dangerous it would be to let Ronald stay in Coruscant’s underlevels, Mr. Maulpres guided him away. On the way, Ronald asked why he had saved him, and Mr. Maulpres merely replied that being annoying and deserving to die were not the same thing. When they arrived, Mr. Maulpres instructed Ronald to remain in his dormatory, and to not tell anyone what had happened. Unbeknownst to him, Ronald defied both orders by telling Annabeth and Ammon in the common room. He also apologized to Ammon. Later that night, Ronald made his way to the Jedi Temple Libraries, which were closed, while most of the teachers were asleep. Ronald snuck inside and found a row of holocrons. He quickly found the one he needed and activated it. In a monotone voice, it revealed that the hour of the Sith was imminent. It spoke of the apparent purge of the Sith, who were preserved by Darth Bane. Living in hiding, Bane trained a Sith to pass on his skills when he died. While they have lived in the Sith fortress at the south of Coruscant, the chain went on for eight centuries. Now, Darth Vadermort planned to end the chain, purge the Jedi, and create an army. If he succeeded, the Jedi would die out. With that, the holocron stopped. Shocked at what he had heard, Ronald quickly put the holocron back and made his way through the back door. However, Mrs Hilton caught him and confronted him for sneaking around after bedtime. Ronald told her that he was looking for a holocron to learn more about the Sith, due to the attempt on his life. He also told her that he planned to take matters into his own hands. Although he thought it sounded crazy, Mrs. Hilton believed him. She pointed out that Ronald could not destroy Darth Vadermort alone, and offered to help him. Ronald agreed and concurrently convinced Ammon and Annabeth to join him and Hilton. Attack in the Works The next day, it was hard for Ronald to process or remember anything taught during class, due to his stress and anticipation. He knew what the stakes were. Later that day Darth Vadermort was thwarted by Ronald, with the help of Ammon Kendels and Annabeth Skywalker. After reaching the Sith fortress, the trio suffered a series of exhausting and difficult challenges inside in an attempt to stop Darth Vadermort returning to power. Throughout the challenges the group was picked off one by one and in the final task, Ronald was left on his own when Annabeth was unable to pass through; this left Ronald to face Darth Vadermort alone. Vadermort tried to tempt him into joining him, promising to make him his partner as well as a pilot. When Ronald steadfastly refused, Vadermort ignited his lightsaber and attempted to murder Ronald. Ronald fought back, but he did not have enough experience to face the Sith Lord. The fight ended when Ronald managed to Force-push the Dark Lord into a vat of flames. He then returned home with his friends. Final exams Despite his victory over Darth Vadermort, Ronald approached his final exam in lifting objects with the Force convinced that he was headed for “Plant School.” Convinced of failure, he decided he could relax and stop trying so hard, inadvertently achieving something that Yoda had stressed throughout his school term. Amazing both himself and his fellow students, he levitated several boulders high in the air, earning top marks on his exam. He achieved strong marks in his other classes as well, including Physical Education, and was voted Most Creative in The Padawan Observer End-of-the-Year Awards. He admitted to Master Yoda that he would return the next year. Before leaving, he received a delightful surprise in finding that his class schedule for the next term included Starfighter Flight Training. Arrival on Tatooine Returning home, Ronald’s dad suggested to him that he might apply for a transfer to Pilot Academy, but Ronald told him he’d like to stay at the Jedi Temple. He received a letter from Annabeth and his brother Gregory asked to see his lightsaber. After a year at the Jedi Temple, Ronald’s opinion was “Who needs Pilot School? I’m going to be a Jedi!” Critical reception Initially, the idea of D. Isaac Thomas delving into the Star Wars galaxy was not well-received at all, and the first book, Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron, was criticized for being poorly paced and cheesy, with someone even saying it was "the height of cheesy junior high fanfiction". After the books within Mutantry-Force came to be perceived more positively, Thomas jokingly quoted The Super Babies' Sheriff Bladepoint when he said, "We see what we expect to see." External links ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron ''- Movellas Category:2015 books Category:Books Category:DIT-Star Wars Universe books Category:G-rated books Category:Ronald Potter books